


What Happens When the Nexus Goes Down?

by chronoshifter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Car Accidents, Gen, Loss of Limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronoshifter/pseuds/chronoshifter
Summary: How would Kamski react to the news the his brother is in critical condition? My speculation for the fic Alongside You, Always by connorssock.





	What Happens When the Nexus Goes Down?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connorssock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alongside You, Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487975) by [connorssock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock). 



> Kamski/Chloe ship is there but it isn't the real focus of this fic. I wanted to chart out a possible way that hearing the news could have gone over to Kamski based on Alongside You, Always by connorssock. It's a great fic give it a read!

Kamski was in the kitchen grabbing ingredients for a post-swim protein shake when his cell rang. He’s a little surprised to hear it ring because anyone who needs to reach him just texts him what they need at any godforsaken time of the day while business calls go to a voicemail that he sorts through himself. He learned early in his career that taking cold calls on the business line can be time sink and he has since learned to respond based on voicemails or email correspondence.

He glances down at the phone and frowns; a sense of dread already forming. With Gavin’s line of work it isn’t uncommon for him to get a call from Fowler telling him that Gavin has been injured. It’s police policy to inform the emergency contact of any serious injuries, and while Nines and Gavin are partners both at work and outside of it, department policy doesn’t allow partners to be each other’s emergency contacts in the event they are both injured at the same time. Still, usually when Kamski is notified it’s the police who give him the call not the hospital itself. He stops flitting around the kitchen and leans against the countertop before hitting the accept button and saying hello.

“Hello Elijah Kamski? I’m calling because you are the emergency contact listed for Gavin Reed.”

“This is Elijah, what’s the matter?” She continues barely noting the confirmation of his identity something fairly typical for someone who is completely used to the grim realities of their job.

“Gavin was in struck in a pileup and is currently admitted in the ICU for treatment. We are working to stabilize his condition at the moment. His employer has already provided us his insurance information and his living will so this is a courtesy call to let you know that he has been admitted. Do you have any questions I can help answer?” If it weren’t the shock that was filtering into his system Kamski would have laughed at the calm politeness. Of course he has questions, his brother had been admitted into intensive care. He looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath before leveling his head back down and closing his eyes. He’ll be damned if he’s going to lose it on the phone without getting any details.

“Is he currently in danger of not recovering, or are his injuries just incredibly severe?” She pauses carefully mulling over the correct way to break the news before continuing.

“Gavin is in critical condition. His right arm was severely damaged before he was admitted into medical treatment and it had to be amputated at the shoulder. Also, he was exposed to severe weather and there could be some complications moving forward. At this point there’s no clear way to tell if he will recover or not but we are doing all we can.” Kamski’s fear is starting to build in his system. Of course Gavin has had severe injuries before he’s a cop and no one with his amount of service got out completely unscathed, but this, being unsure if he’ll live is unfamiliar territory that they had planned for but hoped would never come. Kamski knew he could have handled this had it been an injury in the line of duty but his foundations were crumbling because it was a case of wrong place wrong time. Exuding calm that he doesn’t really feel he asks the next question.

“I need to place a request in for someone else to be able to work with Gavin in his recovery. Our personal relationship can be rocky and it would be better for him to interact with someone else to assist in his care when he’s released.” What a state this whole mess was, Kamski going from a normal evening where he would do his recovery meal before clearing out his voicemail and looking over at schematics for software patches from New Jericho to arranging medical care for his brother. Here he was on the phone gritting a lie through his teeth to arrange Nines legal authority to be there for his partner. Gavin was going to be so out of sorts when he got out of the ICU and the threat of complications worries him. Reacting to the single amputation is going to be hard enough and that’s not factoring any possible medical complications. At this point if his condition gets any worse the only person he will accept help from is going to be Nines and that’s going to be a struggle in and of itself. Best to get him some permissions with the hospital now rather than later.

“I’m sorry, but those kind of requests are going to have to go above me. May I put you on hold and transfer you up to my manager?” A worried note enters her otherwise placid delivery. Kamski is sure it’s less out of concern for him and Gavin and more worry on her end that he will blow up at her over the slightest thing.

“Of course, thank you for contacting me and for your help.” Kamski scuttles around the kitchen while on hold, getting everything ready to make some coffee. Getting around systems and technicalities is something that he’s good at but it’s a pain to do. He knows that the hospital won’t be trying to give him the workaround and that they have policies to follow but it’ll still take some sort of effort to establish Nines as a contact, especially with the status of androids.

While he’s waiting for his coffee to cool down enough not to burn his mouth he sees Chloe slid into the kitchen and skid to a stop. If not for the situation the very sight of her would be so terribly endearing to him. Standing in the kitchen wearing an oversized knit sweater that goes past her hands because she likes to pull at them, fluffy socks, pajama shorts, and her hair falling across her shoulders.  She appears frazzled like she’d ran through the house trying to find him. Between the harried way she entered the room and her eyes being blown open in concern and alarm there’s no doubt in Kamski’s mind that she know what’s happened with Gavin. She stands just past the kitchen’s entrance moored to the spot unsure if she should approach or stay away. Kamski places the mug on the counter before trying to face towards her, his hip leaning against the counter instead of his back.

“Hey Chloe, I’m on hold to establish Nines as an emergency contact we can talk while I wait. Who let you know?” She starts to cross the kitchen towards him her led flickering. Yellow, red, red, red, red, yellow, yellow, red, yellow. Flitting between processing and distressed with no particular pattern. She gets within arms reach and reaches out to rest her outer arm against Kamski’s hip.

“Connor called me to tell me. A big car accident on the 96. It was reported as a two vehicle crash with debris seen on the scene. By the time the bike was found it had been some time from the accident, and Gavin was found pretty quickly from there but he was exposed to the water for who knows how long and his arm was skewered. That’s the only thing that kept him from being swept away. Connor doesn’t like the odds Elijah. He said it’s just about 50% and between Nines and him they're almost positive that if he makes it Gavin will lose his legs as well.” If there’s one blessing in this whole situation it’s that the androids in his life have abandoned the tact that Cyberlife programmed into and taken on some of the brashness from those around them. That’s more straightforward than the hospital, but they are paid to break bad news in the most gentle way they know how to, with be programmed phrases and a steady tone meant to be something for people like him to hold onto. Kamski rubs his forehead, takes a breath, and thinks of his options. Even the man of the century won’t be able to go around any red tape should the hospital try to put some up and he doesn’t have enough time to drag them through it. They’re going to just have to do things by the book until they find out the full prognosis. He rests his hand on Chloe’s just thinking and waiting for his call to be transfered, no doubt in his mind that discussions are being had between the women and her boss about how to approach the request.

“Could you let Nines, Connor, and Hank know that should anyone need to stay here our doors are open? Also, that should they need to request time off with no pay that we assisting in _any_ way we can is no trouble?” Kamski pauses, muttering under his breath, there was no way for androids and people to be recognized as partners yet so there was no way for Nines to put in for Family Medical Leave Act no matter how abundant the granted time off was. Nines could appeal his case up through the department to get approval, but the time and energy would honestly be a waste when Kamski had enough to support the group for entire lifetimes. No, better to just see if there was a need to request time without pay. He knew none of them were going to get any work done with the worry they would have but he also knew he couldn’t force them to that decision. She noods, LED turning to yellow while she starts to contact everyone. The artificial silence of being on hold is interrupted by the women letting him know that he’s being transferred.

Kamski’s request has been relayed and the manager lets him know what he needs to provide to the hospital to add another person to Gavin’s file. When made aware that the person is an android the manager pauses in her explanation and Kamski is placed onto another hold. Such an, “unusual circumstance” needs to be vetted by her boss. A sugar coated way of saying what policies can be held and which can be bent and broken.

Kamski taps Chloe’s hand before moving out from the kitchen to a linen cabinet in the hallway. She’s standing stock still no doubt engaged with talking with the RK’s. He can only imagine the amount of data and shock she is going through when their communication and data lines are open to each other. He grabs an armful of comforter and pillows before returning to the counter where she is still locked into place. He places the bundle on the floor with the blanket on the floor and the pillows as cushions against the lower cabinets. Kamski turns to Chloe before gently reaching to her outer arm and the hip against the counter before coaxing her to sit down on the ground. She does so and Kamski sees the smallest of flicks to blue before going back to yellow. He passes her a pillow to hold before taking his coffee and sitting next to her.

After what feels like an eternity but was, in reality, only minutes the manager gets back to Kamski. The hospital will need to have notarized documents from him stating his intention to appoint someone, proof from someone that the android in question has been deviated, and statements from two sources that the android is sound in mind and finances to have influence on the patient’s medical plan. A pain indeed but nothing that Kamski won’t be able to arrange himself. The perks of being an isolationist eccentric is that he can leave work on the back burner to attend to Gavin’s situation. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the Chloe has the focus back in her eyes that mean she is done talking with the RK’s. She speaks abruptly and if it wasn’t for the bone tired feeling taking over his system Kamski would have jolted.

“They will get back on the offer if they need to stay here or take time off. Nines indicated that he can’t return to the apartment while Gavin is gone and will be staying at the precinct until further notice. I suggested a hotel to stay close but not trap himself at work. He said he doesn’t require the accommodations but will stay there if it eases my worry.” She scoffs at that, it will make all of them worry less to know Nines isn’t completely falling into old behaviors, but they’re all floundering with the news about Gavin. She knows that Nines and Kamski are going to logic themselves through the situation until their emotions burst like a dam. Still, she continues to fill Kamski in on her conversation.

“I let him know that I’m glad for his cooperation and that, of course, he will be using my card for his stay. When he protested I let him know that this is non-negotiable and that no family of mine would dare worry about expenses while any of us were in the hospital. Other than that no one other than you is currently able to see Gavin until he’s been moved out of the ICU.” Kamski nods at that, none of that news really surprising him.

“Thank you Chloe. Today I’ll let them know that I am initiating the process for Nines to be approved on Gavin’s case. Tomorrow, I’ll contact Fowler for proof of deviancy and character testimony and Josh for character testimony. I’m going to let Simon know that I’ll be placed on immediate hold for all non-emergency New Jericho projects indefinitely. Do we need to ask anyone to check in on the apartment?” Chloe shakes her head.

“No, Connor let me know that Tina and Chris will be assisting with smaller day to day things as requested.” Kamski nods and mulls over what to say to Chloe next.

“Good to hear. Once Nines is added I will be removed from the case, and I don’t intend to visit him in the hospital. We may be close again now, but there’s no way he’s going to want me to see him in a less than optimal state. Besides, knowing him, he’s going to pull through and me showing up will shake his resolve if he sees a crack in mine. Best to let the DPD folks handle that side of things.” His eyes looks across the kitchen horizon as if seeing something far in the past. Remembering details and fights and exchanges from their messy past so fresh that the feeling is jagged on the edges and he’s feels the cut on the inside.

Chloe looks at him so lost in himself. She’s known him for so long and she knows that he will fret and fret about Gavin every waking minute. She also knows that every feeling that surfaces will be swiftly pushed aside as cold, rational thought casts it away because of its limited usefulness. In the upcoming days he is going to break down and need the emotional support that equals the logistical support he will give. He’ll keep going until his whole world stops like a clock whose gears are jammed and they keep trying to move even when it threatens to destroy the whole system. She moves to wrap him in her arms and they both sit there wrapped into each other dread weighing them down over Gavin, worry for their friends and family, and the fear of the upheaval their lives will have when the hospital stint is over. For now, they remain two people wrapped together sitting in silence and stewing in their thought. People who know that nothing they can say to each other can heal the wounds that opened that night, and they’re just trying to hold each other together to make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue heavily inspired by the kinds of news I have to break to people at work. I have a lot of opinions about what Chloe would do after the game and I did think of how they could end up in a relationship here. TLDR; I wanted to have some of those comfort moments in the fic and so I wanted Kamski to be here. Why have here contact both Nines and Connor? The real reason is because I have an OT4 that I love and I wanted to a make a nod to that closeness though they aren't the ship for connorssock's story. Lastly, thought it would would be fun to have Chloe say some of Connor's game lines. 
> 
> Title inspo is because I actually think Gavin would/could play a huge role in bridging the gap between Kamski/Chloe to Connor, Hank, and Nines, and it was Gavin opening and working on his relationship with Kamski that the group became a larger family dynamic. 
> 
> The fic that inspired this is amazing and you should definitely check it out! I have all sorts of Detroit opinions and you can talk to me about them at chronoshifter on tumblr.


End file.
